Love songs (Memily and Jia style)
by Krazykriss
Summary: Mike, Emily, Jayden and Mia all sing songs at all singing contest! Memily/Jia. (No kevin.) Antonio/O.c. sorry im bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! My 1st Memily! :D i wrote a story like this, but it was a jemily, so this is a Memily. I hope you like. this is short, but there will be longer ones in the future. that's a promise. **_

_**Memily/Jia**_

_"Oh, come on, Emmy!I'm sure you're a great singer!" Mike assured Emily. _

_"Mikey...", Emily giggled. "No. I don't want to... I- Emily was cut off by Antonio bursting through the door and breathing heavily. _

_"y-you're no-not gonna...believe this!" Antonio said while breathing heavily. "There were sign-ups for couples singing about love." Mike couldn't help but smile. He had a clue of what he was going to say next. _

_"And...?" Mike said smiling. _

_"I sighed you and Emmy up... and Jay and Mia up. You all sing love songs." Antonio was still breathing heavily. Emily was frozen. "Emmy, what's wrong?! You should be psyched." _

_"Now you have to sing Em!" _

_"Great. Thanks alot Antonio."_

_"You're welcome!" Antonio dashed out of sight._

_"He needs to learn sarcasm." _

_"Come on, Em! I'm sure you have a lovely voice." _

_"Mia's is better." Just as Emily said that, jayden and mia came out , holding hands. _

_"Mia's what is better?" Jayden asked. _

_"Her voice." It's better than mine. Toni, signed the 4 of us up for love song signing. _

_"Too bad he doesn't have a girlfriend. He would win. remember when he help your brother with his concert for charity, Mia?"_

_"Yeah, he's a really nice singer. Better than me." _

_"well, I guess we'll see whose a better singer tonight." _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"And now...the next couple for the couple singing contest is... Mike david jr., and Emily Anne Pirtle!", The announcer announced. Emily and Mike walked up to the stage and Mike sat on a stool while Emily picked up the microphone. _

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

_Everyone cheered for Emily. Her singing was great. It was Emily's turn to sit while Mike sings. Emily smiled. She was ready to hear his voice. _

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..._

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

_(Yeah)_

_Any reason anything they could've said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on you're own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a_

_Looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_(To find the right words)_

_So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard_

_(Something that you've heard)_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worse_

_See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the twilight love affair_

_I'll be here_

_Girl I swear_

_Looking for a_

_Looking for a_

_That your looking for a boyfriend_

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that_

_Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_(All I really want is to be your)_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_(Yeah)_

_(All I really want is to be your)_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your..._

_Everyone cheered for Mike. They all loved that song. Especiall Emily. She stood up and hugged Mike and they shared a sweet, soft kiss on stage. Everyone thought it was adorable and their songs were over. It was Jayden and Mia's turn. _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jayden, this is song i always think of when we're together." Mia started to sing her song. _

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel_

_On the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing,_

_I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song"_

_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up_

_The front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong_

_And been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway,_

_Well on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice_

_All the roses_

_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_Play it again_

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen_

_And an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

_Mia smiled at Jayden who smiled back at her. It was now jayden's turn. Mia sat down on the stool as Jayden picked up the microphone. He had butterflies in his stomach. He started singing anyway. _

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, star, star, star, star_

_Oh no, it's on tonight_

_And here we go_

_You're looking brighter now you know_

_So go ahead and let it go go go... go oh_

_Yeah, you're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

_You wanna wile out, then wile out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wile out, then wile out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know_

_That you're a star (ah ah ah) a superstar_

_That you're a star (ah ah ah) a superstar_

_That you're a star (ah ah ah) a superstar_

_That you're a star (ah ah)_

_And you already know_

_It's time_

_I love this feeling can't we rewind_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

_You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

_Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

_You wanna wile out, then wile out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wile out, then wile out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know_

_That you're a star (ah ah ah) a superstar_

_That you're a star (ah ah ah) a superstar_

_And you already know_

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky_

_'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_

_Get it girl, it's your time_

_Shine until the morning light, the light_

_(A superstar) oh the light_

_(That you're a superstar)_

_A superstar_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now (baby, yo-your down)_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wile out, then wile out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now (oh oh)_

_And you already know_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_(You already know)_

_That you're a star_

_And you already know._

_Hey, yeah, woah, hey, yeah, woah yeah... _

_Jayden' turn was over and he was glad he got it over with, but it was also fun. He and Mia kissed, romanitcally._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Ok, Everyone! The 2 best singing couple here tonight are... Mia watanabe and Jayden Shiba! Emily Pirtle and Mike David Jr.!" The announcer announced. Everyone cheered for them. they all walked up to the stage and recieved 2 awards. They were all so happy. _


End file.
